Barely Keep My Eyes Open
Barely Keep My Eyes Open is a case featured in Criminal Case as the twenty-seventh of the game. It is the third one that takes place at Sacred Heart University in New Cresthill. Plot Raising their mood after learning that they had an ally among the SHU students, the team went to talk to poetry student Artemon Sherazi in a lecture room after contacting him a week ago. When they entered the place, they only found a student using an ostrich pillow; however, after realizing that he was not responding, Evan pulled out the pillow and found Artemon choked on his own vomit. Priscilla revealed that Artemon was injected with three syringes full of Vis in his neck at the same time, paralyzing his body, causing nausea and breathing problems, but not inducing him to a state of catalepsy, which meant that he was conscious until his death. They questioned independent candidate for student governor Kevin Patton, advertising student Gerald Ogletree and candidate for student governor of SHUntegrate Alastair Foss. Soon after, the pair overheard the conversation of a student that mentioned that the threat of Artemon had been eliminated. The duo intercepted the student, who turned out to be SHUntegrate supporter Rosaline Kenward, Alastair's girlfriend. She mentioned that she was talking to a friend who was angry at Artemon because he had rejected her feelings, labeling him as a heartbreaker, before suspecting of now professor of music and society Veronica Saavedra. They also discovered that Alastair and Artemon had been having an affair, sneaking into SHU's facilities at night to get intimate since Foss was afraid of coming out, as well as discovering that Kevin contaminated Artemon's lunch with his vomit full of Vis, revealing that its properties also work if digested. Then, as they were reviewing their findings, Evan received a voice message from none other than the victim. Artemon mentioned that he made some experiments with rats at his studio to learn more about Vis, they succeeded and were ready to be shared with the police, however, after investigating the studio, the documents were nowhere to be found. Instead, they learned that Rosaline spread rumors about Artemon having an MRSA skin infection and infecting everyone who interacted with him. Also, Gerald found Artemon taking inappropriate pictures of male students and decided to report him to the university authorities and, Veronica was replaced by Artemon at the Poetry Night because the organizers considered that, unlike her, he emitted a vibe of greater confidence which would attract the public. Finally, they arrested Gerald for the crime. Gerald denied everything until Evan made him listen to Artemon's voice message, leading him to confess and regret not destroying the phone while he had the chance. Gerald revealed that his friends were spending more time with Artemon these last months, inventing excuses for not going out with him. Feeling betrayed, he started taking Vis and got quickly dependant to it. However, while he was looking for an empty classroom to take it that day, he heard Artemon talking about taking advantage of the Vis situation to earn fame outside of SHU. Not wanting to lose Vis as he did with his friends, Gerald sneaked into the lecture room while Artemon was daydreaming with his ostrich pillow and injected him three syringes of Vis in the neck. Then, he tried to get rid of his phone since he noticed that the voice recorder was open and irrupted into his studio to steal the documents that he had about the experiments. When asked about them in court, Gerald showed that he had the documents on his pocket before eating them and showing the middle finger to everyone, which resulted in Judge Fraire sentencing him to 50 years in prison. Post-trial, Chief Galdwey wanted to discuss security measurements to avoid Vis distribution inside SHU campus and arrest Frederic's associates with Dean Foley; however, both of them didn't reach an agreement because Selena wanted to find the Vis manufacturers while Natasha wanted to modify the university's rules to ban drugs inside the campus. On one hand, the Chief and the player visited Frederic to convince him to reveal the identity of his associates and, even if they failed to do it, he mentioned that they will be stunned soon. Selena realized that Frederic was talking about STUN, meaning that one of its members was working with him who surprisingly turned out to be Alastair, learning that he started his political career in STUN before participating with SHUntegrate. On the other hand, Natasha decided to advance the date of the elections, so the debate of candidates needed to happen as soon as possible, deciding that it would take place the next day. Thanks to the suggestion of Steve Mello, she agreed to change the debate for a battle of the bands between Kevin, SHUntegrate, and STUN. Knowing that Alastair was working with Frederic, Selena wanted the team to arrest the student; however, when she was informed that the dean changed the date of the elections, she realized that it was likely that Frederic had already warned Alastair about them, leading her to plan to arrest him before the beginning of the battle of bands. Summary Victim *'Artemon Sherazi' (found choked on his own vomit) Murder Weapon *'Vis' Killer *'Gerald Ogletree' Suspects :: Kevin Patton :: Independent Candidate Profile: *The suspect takes Vis via intravenous *The suspect watches Mina Contard's videos *The suspect is a pescetarian Appearance: *The suspect has a chin strip goatee :: Gerald Ogletree :: Advertising Student Profile: *The suspect takes Vis via intravenous *The suspect watches Mina Contard's videos *The suspect is a pescetarian Appearance: *The suspect has a chin strip goatee :: Alastair Foss :: SHUntegrate Candidate Profile: *The suspect takes Vis via intravenous *The suspect watches Mina Contard's videos *The suspect is a pescetarian :: Rosaline Kenward :: Law Student Profile: *The suspect takes Vis via intravenous *The suspect watches Mina Contard's videos *The suspect is a pescetarian :: Veronica Saavedra :: Music and Society Professor Profile: *The suspect watches Mina Contard's videos *The suspect is a pescetarian Quasi-Suspects :: Natasha Foley :: Sacred Heart University Dean :: Frederic Spades :: Former Economist :: Steve Mello :: Student Governor :: Torsten Stirling :: STUN Candidate Killer's Profile *The killer takes Vis via intravenous *The killer watches Mina Contard's videos *The killer is a pescetarian *The killer has green eyes *The killer has a chin strip goatee Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Lecture Room. (Clues: Victim's Body, Ostrich Pillow, Communist Star Pin) *Examine Communist Star Pin. (Result: Name Initials; New Suspect: Kevin Patton) *Ask Kevin Patton if he happened to meet the victim in the lecture room. (New Crime Scene: Victim's Studio) *Investigate Victim's Studio. (Clues: Poetry Night Flyer, Poetry Book) *Examine Poetry Night Flyer. (Result: Watermark; New Suspect: Gerald Ogletree) *Talk to Gerald Ogletree about being in charge of advertising Artemon's event. *Examine Poetry Book. (Result: Glass Shards) *Examine Glass Shards. (Result: Wine Bottle; New Suspect: Alastair Foss) *Question Alastair Foss why he regretted knowing the victim. *Examine Ostrich Pillow. (Result: Message in Runes) *Analyze Message in Runes. (05:00:00; Attribute: The killer watches Mina Contard's videos) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer takes Vis via intravenous) *Move on to Chapter 2! (1 star) Chapter 2 *Question Rosaline Kenward about the call where she was talking about Artemon's death. (Profile updated: Rosaline takes Vis via intravenous; New Crime Scene: Dining Hall) *Investigate Dining Hall. (Clues: Stack of Dishes, Sauce Dispenser) *Examine Stack of Dishes. (Result: Dry Cleaning Receipt) *Examine Dry Cleaning Receipt. (Result: ID Number; New Suspect: Veronica Saavedra) *Ask Veronica Saavedra what the victim did to her to pay her large dry cleaning debt. (Profile updated: Veronica watches Mina Contards's videos) *Examine Sauce Dispenser. (Result: Hypodermic Needle) *Analyze Hypodermic Needle. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer is pescetarian; New Crime Scene: Mixing Console) *Investigate Mixing Console. (Clues: Toolbox, Paper Bag) *Examine Toolbox. (Result: Oysters Bag) *Examine Oysters Bag. (Result: Hairpin) *Question Alastair Foss about his night meetings with the victim. (Profile updated: Alastair watches Mina Contard's videos and is a pescetarian) *Examine Paper Bag. (Result: Egg Salad Sandwich) *Analyze Egg Salad Sandwich. (08:00:00) *Confront Kevin Patton for contaminating Artemon's lunch with Vis. (Profile updated: Kevin takes Vis via intravenous, watches Mina Contard's videos and is a pescetarian) *Move on to Chapter 2! (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Coffee Table. (Clues: Antibiotics Bottle, Locked Camera, Laundry Basket) *Examine Antibiotics Bottle. (Result: Mocking Message) *Confront Rosaline Kenward about spreading false rumors related to the health of the victim. (Profiles updated: Rosaline watches Mina Contard's videos and is a pescetarian, Gerald watches Mina Contard's videos, Alastair takes Vis via intravenous) *Examine Locked Camera. (Result: Unlocked Camera) *Ask Gerald Ogletree about Artemon's pictures of male students. (Profile updated: Gerald takes Vis via intravenous is a pescetarian) *Examine Laundry Basket. (Result: Flyer Sketch) *Speak to Veronica Saavedra about being replaced by Artemon for the Poetry Night. (Result: Veronica is a pescetarian) *Investigate Tray Carts. (Clues: Clay Cooking Pot, Victim's Scarf) *Examine Clay Cooking Pot. (Result: Victim's Phone) *Analyze Victim's Phone. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer has green eyes) *Examine Victim's Scarf. (Result: Lumpy Substance) *Analyze Lumpy Substance. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a chin strip goatee) *Take care of the killer now! *Move on to Vis, Books and Rock 'n' Roll (3/6)! (No stars) Vis, Books and Rock 'n' Roll (3/6) *Talk to Natasha Foley about the measurements to stop Vis distribution. *Investigate Lecture Room. (Clue: Plastic Pieces) *Examine Plastic Pieces. (Result: Visitor Pass) *Question Frederic Spades about his associates among the students of SHU. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Dining Hall. (Clue: Brochure Holder) *Examine Brochure Holder. (Result: SD Card) *Analyze SD Card. (10:00:00) *Investigate Lecture Room. (Clue: Natasha's Purse) *Examine Natasha's Handbag. (Result: Stained Paper) *Examine Stained Paper. (Result: Activities Calendar) *Analyze Activities Calendar. (06:00:00) *Speak to Steve Mello about his idea of changing the debate for a more attractive activity. (Reward: Rockstar Wig) *Inform Torsten Stirling about the change in the date of the elections. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move on to the next case! (1 star) Category:Cases of New Cresthill Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Sacred Heart University